


A Simple Cure

by LacrimaDraconis



Series: Tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimaDraconis/pseuds/LacrimaDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Stiles tries to get rid of the hiccups and one time Derek effectively helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Cure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrictlyChaotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrictlyChaotic/gifts), [PrettyInSoulPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/gifts).



> This stems from a Twitter conversation I had with Angie and Mary about how much we hate having the hiccups. Thank you, ladies!

1.

Stiles hates having the hiccups. _Hates it_. It’s annoying, it’s distracting and it makes him sound like he accidentally swallowed a guinea pig which is now trying to climb out of him again. He has been suffering for a whole day by now, and researching hiccup cures while hanging out at Derek’s shiny new apartment had not exactly been how he pictured his precious one week break from college. Well, he hadn’t imagined the hiccup part, the hanging out at Derek’s part no matter if alone or with the whole pack – that he had actually imagined quite vividly.

 

Besides, most of the things the internet suggests against the hiccups are plain ridiculous. So far he has rubbed his earlobes, held his breath for close to a minute and spun around clockwise while rubbing his stomach counter clockwise – all to no avail. Maybe he would have to take this to extreme measures.

 

“Come on Derek, scare me.”

 

Derek huffs. “And I’m supposed to do that how exactly?”

 

“Dude, the hell do I know? You’re the one with the creeper past, you used to sneak up on me all the time. Don’t hesitate, I can take it. Go ahead and surprise me.” Stiles knows he must be annoying Derek, pestering him about this and bouncing up and down on his heels, but he only gets some seriously raised eyebrows in response.

 

“You do realize you’re asking me to sneak up on you while standing in front of me, right?”

 

Though Stiles does see Derek’s point, he isn’t one to give up that easily. “Well, you’re the werewolf. Think of something else scary then.”

 

Within the blink of an eye, Stiles feels himself getting shoved into the wall with Derek looming over him closely, eyes flashing at him with an electric blue. And while that gets Stiles’ heart racing for sure, it definitely doesn’t happen out of fear. Derek has even thought of cradling his hand around the back of Stiles’ head to keep his skull from actually slamming into the wall behind him. The gesture is so sweet somehow, it makes Stiles’ insides turn to goo. He gulps.

 

“Yeah no. I don’t think this is working,” he whispers and is only slightly disappointed when Derek just nods at him, slowly taking a step back and releasing Stiles from his grip.

 

 

2.

“Scott, no.”

 

“But it might help, Stiles. Come on, it’s really not that bad.” Scott is waving a spoon at him, pointing at Melissa’s cupboard full of baking ingredients.

 

“It’s disgusting, is what it is.” Stiles grumbles, but he already feels himself caving. Scott is using the puppy dog eyes on him, and it works every damn time. So he resigns and grabs the spoon from Scott, deftly dipping it into the sugar bowl. The crumbly texture and weirdly tasteless sweetness of plain sugar has never been to his taste, and he can feel himself pulling a face, trying to force the stuff on his tongue down as quickly as possible.

 

“And?”  Scott asks expectantly.

 

As if on cue, Stiles hiccups.

 

“Besides the sudden urge to watch ‘Mary Poppins’ and joyfully hop down to Cherry Tree Lane, it’s not doing much obviously.”

 

Scott just sighs.

 

 

3.

Stiles really wishes he could’ve videotaped Derek doing a double take when he walked into his bedroom and found Stiles inside, standing on his head and dangling his feet in the air while leaning against the wall for balance. Really, the look on the werewolf’s face had been so hilarious it almost made the whole hiccup affair worth it.

 

“Uhm. What are you doing, Stiles?” Derek had walked closer, his steps oddly hesitant.

 

“Getting rid of those pesky hiccups, of course. What else would I do up here?” Since he isn’t going to mention what he wishes he could do in Derek’s bedroom, he tries to carefully drop to his feet again, but lands in a pathetic pile of his own tangled limbs instead when his body jerks with an especially strong hiccup. He tries to make it look like he planned to sit leaning against the wall along, ignoring the amused twitch of Derek’s mouth.

 

“And you couldn’t have done that downstairs?”

 

“I could have. But you have a fluffy carpet here and also pillows. Like, so many pillows, dude.“ Stiles reaches his hands out, motioning for Derek to pull him up from the floor. “Seriously Derek, who needs that many throw pillows?” he adds taking another look around.

 

“Don’t mock my pillows, Stiles, they’re comfy. Also Lydia made me get them and --“

 

“Shhht, say no more,” Stiles interrupts and it is only when he makes to move towards the door that he realizes they’re still holding hands.

 

Derek seems to realize too as he hastily disentangles their fingers, clearing his throat awkwardly. “So… pancakes?” he suggests, already making a beeline for the stairs before Stiles has a chance to answer.

 

“Uhm, sure. Pancakes. Why not.” Stiles nods to himself, slightly confused but hiccupping his agreement and following Derek into the kitchen.

 

 

4.

Stiles has been jumping up and down in Scott’s living room for whole five minutes, and while he isn’t in bad shape and still manages whenever he needs to run for his live, the constant motion is starting to leave him a little out of breath.

 

“Have you tried drinking water through a napkin instead?” Isaac asks him a moment later, looking up from his cell phone. He’d been supposed to search for an old magic shop Derek wants them to visit, but it appears that Stiles’ hiccupping problem provides more entertainment for him than being useful.

 

“Do I look like I want to drown myself without a body of water?” Stiles huffs, stopping his exercise to stare incredulously at Isaac before he squeaks with a hiccup again. He groans in frustration and rubs a hand over his face. Isaac just snorts a laugh.

 

“How would that even work?” Scott’s eyebrows draw together in a frown almost rivaling Derek’s, Stiles thinks, seeming as if his best friend is rather contemplating an astrophysical problem, not some bullshit cure for hiccups Isaac found on the internet.

 

“Poorly Scotty, poorly,” Stiles sighs before resuming to do his jumping jacks for a couple more minutes.

 

It doesn’t work.

 

 

5.

The best course of action so far has been keeping busy with other things to distract himself, so Stiles currently finds himself driving his beloved Jeep back to Beacon Hills, Scott riding shotgun and Isaac lounging in the backseat while wearing an obnoxious scarf and still looking generally too cool for them. At least they’d been able to get the rare strain of wolfsbane Derek asked them to bring back from the magic shop three towns over, though Stiles still bristles at the thought of the lady laughing at him when he’d asked for something, anything really that might help with his hiccups.

 

“Oh honey, you know what they say about having the hiccups, don’t you?” Her eyes had glinted way too mischievously for Stiles’ taste.

 

“I, uh, probably don’t? What do they say?”

 

“That someone is thinking of you while kissing someone else, of course.”

 

“Highly unlikely,” Isaac chips in, just grinning at Stiles when he gets an elbow into his side.

 

“Ha, fucking ha.” Stiles grumbles, but the glare he sends at Isaac loses most of its impact when his insides twitch and he hiccups, making him once more sound like a squeaky toy someone stepped on.

 

“Have you tried thinking of every bald man you know?”

 

Stiles just snorts at Scott’s suggestion, but his best friend keeps looking him so eagerly he can’t help but shake his head fondly at him before releasing a sigh that turns into another hiccup halfway through. The look of pure disappointment on Scott’s face is almost funny.

 

“Well that clearly doesn’t work.”

 

“No Scotty, nothing really does. I’m just going to ignore it until it goes away, like all of my problems.”

 

Stiles also decides to ignore Isaac when he mumbles something sounding suspiciously like “As you ignore your huge ass crush on Derek.”

 

“I can prepare you a tea that might help with your problem, if you have a little more time to spare?” the shopkeeper interrupts them.

 

“Really? That’d be amazing, madam.”

 

About twenty minutes later Stiles is hard pressed to still consider her suggestion amazing while he gags through the cup of tea, firmly holding his nose. “Does this contain horse shit? It sure tastes like horse shit.”

 

“Tsk, tsk young man. It might not be the highest culinary experience, but it might help you achieve what you wish for,” the lady behind the counter scolds him, clearly trying to maintain an air of mystery. “It was just herbs though, to alleviate your fear,” she informs him.

 

Stiles coughs, a hiccup following suit. “Sorry, sorry. Thank you, madam. I really appreciate it.”

 

She smiles benignly at him and then promptly starts shooing them out of her store when the bell over the door announces new customers with a happy little jingle. Isaac claps Stiles’ shoulder consolingly on their way out.

 

“I’m sure it’ll pass.”

 

It doesn’t. At least not for another day.

 

 

\+ 1.

Stiles doesn’t mope. In no way is he moping or wallowing in self-pity or anything similarly pathetic. Absolutely not. It’s just, this is the third day of him hiccupping and by now it’s not only annoying but also exhausting and quite painful. So he has holed up in his room and despite of the warm, summery weather outside he finds himself wrapped in a blanket for comfort, cradling a tub of ice cream to his chest. He’s currently weighing the pros and cons of getting up to go grab his laptop and set up a queue of cheesy rom coms, when his window slides open and Derek climbs into his room.

 

When he takes in the state Stiles is in, his brows furrow in evident concern. Well, maybe it’s not really all that obvious, but Stiles happens to know Derek and those are definitely his worried eyebrows and it instantly makes him feel a little better. The fact that Derek cares about him makes his chest bubble up with emotions, which – unfortunately – manifest in another slightly painful hiccup. He pulls a face.

 

“Are you okay, Stiles?” Derek’s voice is soft as he settles onto the bed right next to Stiles.

 

“Yeah, just hurts a little.” He tries to shrug it off, holding out the ice cream towards Derek instead. “Want some?”

 

Derek just shakes his head, but still takes the bowl from him and puts it on the nightstand. He turns back towards him with his hand stretched out, carefully pushing up the hem of Stiles’ rumpled shirt until he can splay his fingers over his chest. Stiles’ heart is racing underneath his ribcage and Derek has to feel it, but Stiles’ doesn’t even mind because Derek is doing his werewolf mojo, the pain visible in the black lines of Derek’s veins when relief floods through Stiles as his cramped muscles slowly relax.

 

“Thank you,” he whispers and Derek simply smiles at him, making Stiles’ heart skip a beat.

 

Derek ducks his head, suddenly shy before he seems to steel himself, looking up and meeting Stiles’ eyes with some kind of determination.

 

“I, uh… I think there’s one more thing you could try to get rid of the hiccups.”

 

“Yeah? Show me.”

 

Derek’s lips are soft against Stiles’ mouth, a nice contrast to his stubble scraping over Stiles’ skin when Derek tilts his head to adjust the angle. The press of Derek’s tongue is gentle then, slowly coaxing Stiles to open up until he can deepen the kiss as Stiles’ fingers find their way into Derek’s hair, pulling himself as close as possible.

 

It’s only much, much later that Stiles, fingers absently drawing circles through Derek’s chest hair while reveling in their shared warmth, eventually realizes.

 

“Hey big guy, it worked.”

 

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted to my tumblr, in case you want to check that out. I'm mostly reblogging though.


End file.
